Lovers
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Akashi memilihnya, lantas? Apa hak mereka untuk ikut campur?/for Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge *again LOL*/TYPO, GAJE, AGAK OOC, DLDR


**Lovers**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Rated T for save~~**

**For Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge**

**Disclaimer: Ya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi dong~~**

**Warning: Standart warning, TYPO, gaje, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**I've warned you~~**

~~oo00oo~~

Furihata berjalan lesu dari kelasnya menuju ke ruang olahraga. Pasalnya, ini karena sang kekasih yang sudah menjalani hubungan dengannya selama dua bulan pasca _Winter Cup_, Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi memang sudah berubah. Setidaknya tak seperti dulu yang absolut—meski terkadang masih absolut sedikit-sedikit—, egois, dan merasa bahwa semua orang harus tunduk padanya. Lantas apa yang salah?

Akashi menerima diri Furihata apa adanya. Meski Furihata pengecut, selalu gemetaran, dan biasa-biasa saja. Lantas apa yang salah?

Akashi baik padanya. Meski terkadang baik dan perhatiannya terlalu berlebihan (ayolah, siapa yang tidak shock mendadak dijemput dengan limosin hanya untuk kencan ke taman ria?), tapi Akashi paham bahwa Furihata hanya ingin diperlakukan baik dan sederhana. Lantas apa yang salah?

Sederhana. Furihata tak nyaman dengan segala perkataan orang padanya.

"Hei, dengar-dengar Akashi Seijuurou yang itu sudah punya pacar lho…"

"Serius? Siapa?"

"Dengar-dengar sih Furihata dari klub basket itu."

"Serius? Yang selalu gemetaran itu?"

"Dia kan biasa-biasa saja."

"Kok Akashi-_sama _mau berpacaran dengan orang seperti dia sih?"

"Tidak cocok ah."

"Harusnya Akashi-_sama _itu bersama dengan wanita yang cantik, anggun, dan bermartabat. Bukannya dengan orang kampung macam Furihata Kouki itu."

Blah blah blah. Terus saja hina ia seperti itu. Terus saja hingga Furihata muak. Lama-lama Furihata kesal dengan cewek-cewek penggemar Akashi dari sekolahnya itu.

Ingin sekali rasanya Furihata berteriak. Ia memang biasa-biasa saja, ia memang tak pantas bersanding dengan Akashi, tapi ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan. Lagipula ini hidupnya, untuk apa orang lain mencampuri urusannya?

Namun sayangnya, sekeras apapun Furihata berteriak, ia tak akan pernah didengar.

~~oo00oo~~

"Oi, Furi. Kau murung sekali. Kenapa? Pusing?"

Lamunan Furihata pecah Karena pertanyaan dari _Ace_ Seirin, Kagami Taiga.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa kok Kagami. Hanya sedang berpikir." Ujar Furihata sambil menatap bola basket yang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Masalah Akashi-_kun_?" tebak Kuroko. Furihata hanya terdiam dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ya… tidak juga Kuroko. Tapi memang ada hubungannya dengan Aka—eh, Sei-_san_." Kata Furihata sambil memantulkan bola basketnya ke lantai ruang olahraga yang dingin.

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah dia baik? Atau jangan-jangan… dia mencampakkanmu? _Teemee_! Akan kuhajar dia!" sulut Kagami kesal.

"B-bukan begitu, Kagami. A-aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa, Furihata-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko lembut.

Furihata terdiam. Iris kelerengnya menatap sepasang sepatu putih miliknya.

"Apa menurut kalian… aku pantas bersanding dengan Sei-_san_…?"

Para sahabat-sahabatnya hanya saling memandang Furihata. Mereka bingung, karena sejak awal Furihata sendiri yang menerima perasaan Akashi dan bahkan bisa bertahan selama dua bulan. Hei, itu saja sudah hebat lho.

"Furihata-_kun_, tidak apa-apa. Furihata-_kun _hanya takut. Kalau Akashi-_kun _memilih Furihata-_kun_, itu berarti kau orang yang tepat untuknya." Ujar Kuroko.

"Itu benar, Furi! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan kata orang-orang! Ini kan kebahagiaanmu!" sahut Fukuda.

"Yup, betul itu!" timpal Kawahara.

"Lagipula, kalau kau memang bingung kenapa tak kau diskusikan saja dengan Akashi?"

Semua sontak menatap kearah lelaki jangkung yang dijuluki macan liar Seirin itu. Iris Furihata yang awalnya lesu langsung berbinar.

"Benar juga! Kenapa tak terpikirkan dariku sejak awal?! Terimakasih Kagami!" seru Furihata bersemangat. Kagami hanya memamerkan cengiran polos dan penuh semangatnya sebagai tanda ucapan 'sama-sama'.

Saat ini, Furihata bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

Misi pertama, mendiskusikan masalah pertama mereka (tepatnya Furihata) dengan Akashi.

~~oo00oo~~

Sekarang, Furihata sedang duduk di bangku kafe favorit mereka untuk kencan. Kafe sederhana di tepi jalanan Tokyo yang ramai. Meski sederhana, Furihata suka suasananya. Akashi bilang ia juga suka kopi racikan kafe ini. Sejak itu mereka selalu kencan ataupun janjian di kafe yang diberi nama 'Chandelier' ini. (*).

Furihata berkali-kali mengubah posisi duduknya dan mengatur napas berkali-kali. Ia sudah menetapkan hati untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Akashi. Tapi entah kenapa, kalimat yang sudah ia latih beberapa hari itu serasa tertahan di tenggorokan. Tapi hatinya berontak ingin menyuarakan perasaannya sekarang. Namun sayangnya, sisi gelap di hati Furihata bergejolak.

Bagaimana jika Akashi segan membicarakan hal ini? Bagaimana jika hubungan singkat yang Furihata jaga baik-baik musnah begitu saja? bagaimana jika…

Bagaimana jika Akashi tak benar-benar mencintainya?

Furihata langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja kafe. Dalam hati, Furihata mengutuk sifatnya yang penakut dan terlalu berhati-hati. Memang kata pelatihnya itu bakat alami yang menguntungkan dan bisa diasah, tapi disaat seperti ini Furihata ingin sekali membunuh sifatnya itu.

"Kouki, sudah lama?"

Furihata langsung mendongak. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah sosok kekasihnya tercinta sedang tersenyum dan langsung duduk dihadapannya. Akashi memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan secangkir kopi hitam kesukaannya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Furihata dan Akashi saling diam.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai kau mengajakku janjian lebih dulu sebelum kuajak, Kouki?" tanya Akashi. Furihata memainkan ujung bajunya. Ia kembali ragu. Ia benar-benar ingin mendiskusikan ini dengan Akashi. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali?

Tak lama, kopi pesanan Akashi datang dan ia langsung meminumnya. Furihata masih menunduk diam, berusaha menyusun kata yang tepat.

"A-anoo… Sei-_san_…"

"Ya, Kouki?"

"Apa… Sei-_san _mencintaiku?"

Furihata ingin sekali mengutuk mulutnya yang seenaknya saja berbicara. Kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar?! Furihata sama sekali tak bermaksud. Akashi mengerjap dan menatap sejenak wajah sang kekasih berambut cokelatnya itu. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai kecokelatan kekasihnya itu dengan lembut membuat Furihata merasa nyaman.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Kouki." Ujar Akashi yakin.

"T-tapi… aku ini biasa-biasa saja. aku—"

"Tidak pantas bersanding denganku. Ya, aku sudah tau maksudmu." Potong Akashi. "Kouki, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli kau biasa-biasa saja ataupun kau makhluk paling hina di dunia ini, aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan itu saja yang kupedulikan."

Furihata terdiam. Sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum. Senyum paling manis yang ia miliki.

"Terimakasih, Sei-_san_."

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi kan?"

"Um."

"Jadi… apa rencanamu sekarang, Kouki?"

"Hmm… ah, ayo kita ke Kuroyasha Park. Aku sudah lama ingin melihat taman bunga disana." (**)

"Ide bagus. Ayo."

Kemudian, Furihata dan Akashi bergandengan bersama menuju destinasi mereka selanjutnya.

~~END~~

Notes:

(*): Chandelier adalah judul lagu dari penyanyi Sia dan pernah ditayangin di Glee s6 :v Author keabisan ide untuk nama…

(**): Kuroyasha. Plesetan dari julukannya Gintoki 'Shiroyasha' (Kalo gak salah siluman putih ya?) :v

**Author ngebacot:**

Yak, satu lagi entri gak jelas *goleran di lantai kelas* *nak*

Padahal lagi UTS. Mana besok IPA, tapi saya malah nambah entri untuk challenge. Huhuhu… namanya juga ide. Suka datang disaat yang tak tepat *kibas rambut* *nak*

Dan untuk fic yang sebelumnya ada kesalahan. Yang saya maksud adalah Moriyama dengan posisi _shooting guard _tapi saya malah tulis _point guard_. Padahal PG Kaijou itu Kasamatsu :v Huhu. Maafkan saya *gelinding* *nak*

Jaa, RnR~~ Maafkan bila ada kesalahan lagi, ne~ *kedip* *ditabok*


End file.
